Letters
by words-with-dragons
Summary: Dear Jinora, I bet I'm not doing this properly, since I've never written letters before, but Opal suggested it to me and I thought it was a great idea. How else am I supposed to talk to my best friend, after all? I know it's only been a week or two but I already miss you like crazy / Book 4 speculation. Separated by airbending duties, Kai and Jinora exchange letters. Three-shot
1. Year One

Letters

* * *

><p>year one<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Jinora,<p>

I bet I'm not doing this properly, since I've never written letters before, but Opal suggested it to me and I thought it was a great idea. How else am I supposed to talk to my best friend, after all? I know it's only been a week or two but I already miss you like crazy Jinora. Opal, Yung and I arrived in the first city of our section yesterday. It's called Jaya and has a huge library. You'd love it.

We have Lefty set up in a barn a farmer was kind enough to lend us. I think it'd be a good idea for proper stables for the bisons and rest stops to be set up, but that'll take a while.

Jaya's alright for the most part, there's not much peacekeeping to do. It has a pretty low crime rate but there are some problems. Mostly just a couple of gangs and robberies - we'll probably get rid of it pretty easily before we move on. I'm sending over a map with our location so you know where we are. I wanna see how far apart we are from each other. If we're close maybe we can meet up?

I hope you're having a good time too. And don't kill your siblings, or your dad'll flip.

-Kai

P.S. Lemurs are a lot better at delivering messages than Fire Nation hawks, thank the Spirits.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Kai,<em>

_For a first time letter-writer you're doing well. Your penmanship's so much better now it's unbelievable. It's good to see that you're adjusting well to your traveling companions. I wish I could say the same. Ikki and Meelo have been driving me **crazy**. It's awful. Not quite as awful as missing you though. We should make a pact to revisit that library some day. Promise?_

_Speaking of bison... Meelo's decided that the only acceptable name for ours' is Rightie. I blame you, because it looks like we're matching now. The stables idea is good, I'll have to make sure my dad knows about it._

_We still haven't arrived at our destination yet, a little town a week's journey away from you are. At least we're not too far away, right. I'm sure we'll find time to meet up at one point. _

_I'll remember that when Meelo or Ikki starts saying something stupid. _

_Sincerely, Jinora_

_P.S. We should think up a name for this little guy, since we'll be using him to send our letters back and forth pretty regularly. And it has to be a better name than Rightie or Lefty okay?  
><em>

* * *

><p>Dear Jinora,<p>

Promise. Thanks for passing my idea onto your dad. I think the farmer's sort of regretting letting us stay because Lefty ate a pretty big amount of his hay. We're heading onto our next town tomorrow. And, I'd like to point out, Lefty is a perfectly suitable name for a sky bison and so is Rightie. Meelo has impeccable taste is choosing names. (Did I use impeccable right?) Yeah, we can definitely meet up. It's already been a month since I last saw you!

Yung keeps teasing me about you being my 'girlfriend'. Which is silly, 'cause you and me are just best friends and stuff. Which is what I told him! As for Ikki and Meelo... would bribery work?

As for this lemur... Hmm. I dunno what his name should be. Nomnom? He makes a nomming noise like you do when he eats moon-peaches. Opal likes him a lot so she gave him some. Is that name good enough for you, oh high and mighty Master Jinora?

-Kai

* * *

><p><em>Kai,<em>

_I'll hold you to that promise. Whatever you say Kai. (And yes, you did use the word properly. Good job - I'm proud of you.) Ikki and Meelo and I are settling down for the night right now but we're just a mountain range over from your next town. We could meet up in a week; does that work for you? I know. I miss you a lot. _

_Yung thinks I'm your girlfriend? Yeah... really silly! I've sort of just resigned myself to my siblings' teasing. I don't think much is going to stop it. _

_Nomnom... I like it! And I do **not **making a 'nomming' noise when I eat moon-peaches! _

_As the mighty Master Jinora, I choose to forgive your transgression, seeing as you are only a lowly pupil. You're lucky you're my favourite pupil._

_Love, Jinora._

* * *

><p>Jinora,<p>

Yes, next week works! I'm so excited to see you! Yes, you totally do make a nomming noise. You get this glazed over look on your eyes as you chew. It's really funny actually...

Love.. Kai.

* * *

><p><em>Kai,<em>

_It was so great seeing you again. I know it's kind of dumb but it's only been a week and I already miss you. I wish we could meet up more often... On the bright side, I got to talking with Professor Zmai from a university in the latest town Ikki, Meelo and I visited, and he was so excited to see Righty. It made me think of you. Still calling bison bisons?_

_It's so nice that the original airbenders are still around, see Badgermoles are hard to find and dragons are still really rare. Us airbenders are so lucky we have the sky bison. As you know - or at least I **hope **you know, since I bet you didn't give 100% of your attention in class - the sky bison were the first airbenders._

_Spirits, do I actually do that? I can't believe you noticed! I bet it looked so weird, now I feel a little embarrassed. _

_On an unrelated topic: my hair's starting to grow back. I'm not sure what type of style I want it to be in yet, though. Any ideas?_

_Love Jinora_

* * *

><p>Jin,<p>

You know, I was a better student than you give me credit for. I paid attention. Most of the time anyway. I know the sky bisons (can't stop won't stop, I know improper grammar bugs you) were the first airbenders. But what about the lemurs like Nomnom? When did they come along?

Your nomming didn't look weird. You could never look weird. You looked... cute. I don't know a single thing about hair. I'll ask Opal, maybe she'll have some ideas? But I know whatever you decide to do it'll be cute.

Love, Kai.

* * *

><p><em>Kai,<em>

_You're the first person who's ever called me Jin... I like it. A lot. And the lemurs. I think I just got an idea! As for your actual question, the lemurs began to be domesticated by the Air Nomads after the sky bison, so the bison still came first. _

_...Thank you Kai, that's really sweet of you. And I'd be happy to hear any suggestions Opal has for me!_

_Love Jinora_

* * *

><p><strong>I have so many ideas there's so much potential and I am SUCH A SAP. Next chapter will be year 2. This, obviously, didn't cover all of year 1. Maybe 6 months of it, or something, but not the whole year. I'm not sure how many months year 2 will cover, but I think in year 3 I'll have Kai and Jinora be a couple. (Prepare yourself for the fluff.)<strong>

**In the meantime, let me know what you thought in the box below! If you have any suggestions for what should be included in the letters I'd love to hear it. **

**The lemur suit being inspired by Kai is from a lovely sketch by November-branches on tumblr. It's hilarious and adorable and Kainora - so go check it out right now! :D**

**Only 5 days until Book 4!**


	2. Year Two

Letters

* * *

><p>year two<p>

* * *

><p><em>Kai,<em>

_Future Industries has just finished making the new flight-suits for all of the airbenders! All of us are heading up to Republic City to get ours. Any chance we can meet up on our way there and then travel together the rest of the way there? And you'll never believe how much hair Meelo has, it's crazy._

_Send my regards to Opal and Yung! _

_Still missing you,  
>love, Jinora<em>

* * *

><p>Jin,<p>

The suits are ready?! That's so exciting! We'll be just south of the Serpent's Pass soon - does that work for you? Opal and Yung say hi back. Meelo has _hair_? I can't wait to see it - it's been too long since we last saw each other. I know you had to travel constantly for a while but still, four months is _way too long_!

I miss you too.

Love Kai

* * *

><p><em>Kai,<em>

_You mean Full-Moon Bay? We were already planning on heading there. It was a big historical site during the 100 year war so I managed to convince Ikki and Meelo to let us go there. (I finally gave your idea of bribery a shot. Worked pretty well. Expect me to pull a you and steal some of your dessert next time we're together.)_

_I know, I'm sorry. We had some business that couldn't be ignored. If it's any consolation, I definitely missed you as much as you missed me. _

_See you soon!_

_Love Jinora_

* * *

><p>Jin<p>

Only two more days til I get to see you. I'm so excited. I have more to say but I'll tell you when I see you okay? And I wanna see if I'm taller than you, I bet I am!

Love Kai

* * *

><p><em>Kai,<em>

_Only a couple hours now. I have to talk to you about something too. Taller? Have you **seen **my dad? Keep dreaming Kai.  
><em>

_Love Jinora_

* * *

><p>Jin,<p>

Ha. Looks like my dreams came true.

-Kai

* * *

><p><em>Kai,<em>

_Fine you're taller. Don't gloat. I'm still the youngest airbending master in history._

_Love Jinora_

* * *

><p>Jin,<p>

Opal, Yung and I (believe it or not you correcting my grammar _has _paid off in some ways) arrived in Omashu yesterday. Which means I've literally eaten nothing but Bacui Berries since I got here. What can I say, they're delicious! And we passed the Cave of Two Lovers on our way here and I know you love that story, so I tried to draw you a picture. _Try_ being the key word.

We even got to see some badgermoles, which was really cool! They're as big as sky bisons - for some reason I'd thought they'd be smaller. I'm not going to humiliate myself further by trying to draw an animal, so you'll just have to find a picture of them in one of your many, many textbooks.

Love Kai

* * *

><p><em>Kai,<em>

_First of all, you shouldn't eat so many berries or you're going to get sick. _

_Second of all, your art is very... interesting, to say the least. It's sweet though - thanks for thinking of me! It's one of my favourite love stories. Speaking of love and stuff, my family went to Makapu and we got our fortune's told by this old Seer named Meng. Her old master, Aunt Wu even met my grandparents, and said that my Gran-Gran would marry a powerful bender, and Aunt Wu was right, so maybe she passed her skills onto Meng._

_Dad was skeptical but Mom convinced him to give it a shot. I went first. Meng said that I was going to be an even greater airbender than my father, and that I was going to marry a very skilled airbender. It's sort of like my Gran-Gran's fortune, actually. I wonder if Meng's right?_

_Love Jinora_

* * *

><p>Jinora,<p>

You're already a really powerful bender Jin, it's pretty easy to see and not just because of your tattoos. Did uh... did Meng say anything else about this powerful bender?

Love, Kai

P.S. Bacui Berries: can't stop won't stop

* * *

><p><em>Kai,<em>

_Thank you. Uh, she said he'd be tall? Why're you wondering? __And Kai if you get a stomachache don't come whining to me like a sad polarbeardog._

_Love Jinora_

* * *

><p>Jin,<p>

It's true. Oh, uh, no reason, just wondering. By the way, you're going to go visit your grandmother in the South Pole right? For your birthday? In three weeks?

Opal, Yung and I are heading to Ba Sing Se. Prince Wu will be having his coronation in a year or so, right, so we're checking to make sure things are secure. These flight suits have made everything so much easier. I thought I'd miss the gliders, and even if I sorta do, I'm really happy with the flight suits. Even if they are really tight. On the bright side, it's harder for Lefty to lick a part of me that isn't covered, and that's good. He's so big.

Come to think of it though, Nomnom and Rightie have both gotten pretty big too. We're all growing up, I guess.

I'll be sure to send a letter soon to make sure you get one on your birthday, okay? You're gonna love your present.

Love Kai

* * *

><p><em>Kai,<em>

_Yes, I'm visiting Gran-Gran. It's too bad you can't come with us; she really likes you. Says you remind her of Grandpa Aang sometimes. The South Pole's a three week trip away from where I am, more or less. I feel bad that Nomnom has to fly so far to deliver our letters. _

_I know what you mean about the flight suits. It took some adjusting but it's so much faster than a glider. Rightie mostly just licks Meelo; I think Meelo's his favourite out of us three. I wonder when Prince Wu will take the throne. Maybe in the next year or so?_

_You know, I never really realized just how big Nomnom was getting but you're right. He is much bigger than he was - hard to believe that was two years ago. Harder still to believe I'm turning **14. **Seems like just yesterday I was turning 10 and thought that it was such a big deal. Funny how time flies._

_Ooh, now I'm curious. I suppose there isn't any chance that you could tell me what my present is? In the meantime, I'll be looking for your letter._

_Love Jinora_

* * *

><p>Jin,<p>

Don't worry, Nomnom won't have to fly very far for too long. And don't worry - you're _my _favourite person. Which is why you'll be finding your birthday present any second now at the South Pole.

Turn around.

* * *

><p><strong>He was standing there with a big goofy, satisfied grin on his face. She threw her arms around him, feeling overwhelmed - he was here, right now, how was this possible - and not caring that her Gran-Gran or her father was there, she kissed him.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Kai<em>

_I know it's only been a week but I already miss you so much. I wish we weren't so far away, otherwise maybe I could project my spirit. We have a connection after all. Or did all that kissing not prove the point?_

_Long distance relationships are supposed to be hard, but you know what? I think we can do it. We've being doing it for the past two years right, so not much will be different now, I assume. Except I'm a lot happier and missing my favourite person more._

_My dad's still a bit scandalized and Ikki and Meelo are still teasing me but I don't care one bit. I feel like I'm floating on a cloud, you know what I mean?_

_Love you,  
>Jinora<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Our two favourite airbenders are together oh yes. Let the ridiculous amount of fluffteeny bit of angst commence. Even if it broke away from the format, I just had to include the kiss - I doubt anyone minds? ;)**

**And oh man that clip - Kai's _voice. _I just need to hear him say Jinora's name and I'll squeal so loudly like dang I am so ready for Friday just to see some Kainora moments hopefully. After all, even if they seem to be in different places do you _know what they means eventually?! _KAINORA REUNION. CAN I GET A PRAYER CIRCLE?**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews/favourites/follows, they made my day! Only one more chapter to go! :) Love you guys.**

**P.S. Go check out amillionsmiles' "Counting my way back to you" because it's Kainora and so cute I died. And cried. Read it for fluff it's essential to life.**


	3. Year Three

**I totally expected this story to just be AU BUT NO KAINORA. _IS. CANON. Long-distance relationship canon. _0-0 i'm still freaking out. What about you guys?! :'3**

* * *

><p>Letters:<p>

year three

* * *

><p>Jin,<p>

I'm really gonna miss Yung. He's heading off with Otaku to oversee things in some other states of the Earth Kingdom. Opal's still stuck with me though, so that's good. We're heading to a state not far from Republic City called Yi that's been having some problems with bandits. It'll take month or two to get there, since we're traveling from almost the other side of the Earth Kingdom.

I hope you don't have to wait too long for this letter though. I miss you a lot Jinora.

Love you,  
>Kai<p>

P.S. Any news on Korra?

* * *

><p><em>Kai,<em>

_I know. We both know how hard it is to say goodbye to someone you really care about. Good; I'm 99% sure Opal's the only reason you haven't broken your neck yet. I've heard of Yi - it's one of the only states that haven't been unite with Kuvira, the Great Uniter. The Earth Kingdom's gotten much more stable in the last three years under her lead._

_If it makes you feel any better, whenever I get bored I start rereading some of the letters you've sent me. I miss you too._

_As for Korra, she's supposed to be coming back to Republic City in the next six months or so, around the time of Prince Wu's coronation. I'm so excited to see her. I'm sure you are too._

_Love you  
>Jinora<em>

* * *

><p>Dear Jin,<p>

At least for us goodbye is always temporary. Once the Earth Kingdom's in better shape, hopefully we won't have to travel as much and we can like, actually be together. And go on dates and stuff. (Wow, your confidence in me is astounding, thanks. Just kidding!)

I, uh, do that do too. Especially if I have trouble sleeping. It helps. I miss you so much sometimes it feels like a stomachache.

Really?! That's awesome. I've missed her too. From what I've heard of Prince Wu though from Bolin (technically from what Mako tells Bolin, anyway) the guy's a bit of an idiot. There's no way he could be a worse ruler than Queen Hou-Ting though.

Love you,  
>Kai<p>

* * *

><p><em>My dearest one,<em>

_Having real dates instead of letters would be very enjoyable, I agree. You know I was kidding too. After all, you're probably going to be the first airbender after me to get their tattoos. _

_Really? I've done that before too. And I definitely know what you mean about the stomachache, although sometimes it manifests into a headache._

_I haven't heard from Bolin a while. Say hi for me if you can, to Opal. Mako stops by sometimes, Asami too. Hou-Ting was awful - how dare she try to kidnap my future boyfriend? Then again, that was technically our first kiss, if you count cheek kisses, so some good came from it. We both learned we had a "connection" anyhow._

_Sometimes... Sometimes I've even tried to project my spirit. To talk to you when I'm really missing you. It's not strong enough, so it's never gotten to you, but... Maybe someday, I guess?_

_Love you  
>Jinora<em>

* * *

><p>My darling dear,<p>

(Yes, two can play at this game). Spirits I want to see you right now so badly. You really think I'll be the first? I still have so much to learn... Thanks Jinora.

I talked to him over the radio the other day, when we stopped at a small town - we're only a few weeks away from Yi. Opal and Bolin say hi back. You mean some people don't count cheek kisses? Our connection is really strong. I mean, I think it's just strengthened over the past three years.

I bet you've gotten really close. You're the most accomplished airbending master I know (don't tell Tenzin). Someday soon, I hope. You know, I think I'll try to become more spiritual too. If it means we could talk more often I'd do anything. I miss hearing your voice so much.

I love you Jinora.

-Kai

* * *

><p><em>My one and only,<em>

_(The game is afoot.)_

_You'll definitely be the first (don't tell Otaku). I'm so proud of you Kai. You're my best friend. And boyfriend. (It feels so good to write that.) I'm so lucky and happy that you're in my life. We have a **strong **connection, that's for sure. The only one who has a stronger one to either of us must be Nomnom, because he manages to find us no matter where we are. Which isn't surprising, considering lemurs have an amazing sense of smell._

_Thank you, Kai. You, spiritual? I'll believe it when I see it... But still, that's very sweet of you. I know, I miss hearing your voice too. I miss your voice cracks especially._

**_I love you too._**

_xoxo Jinora_

* * *

><p>My sun and stars,<p>

(Pfft, Opal _so _did not help me come up with that what are you talking about?)

You know, sometimes I think about what would've happened if I hadn't been given airbending. I don't like to think about it often though, because it's awful. There's no you, for one thing. Just, thanks for never giving up on me. And giving me a second chance I did not deserve. You've changed me for the better, Jinora, and I am _so thankful. _

Oh, so Nomnom is my competition then? Good to know. No more moon-peaches for him then.

You're welcome. I know, I know, I can still barely meditate without falling asleep, but hey, it's the thought that counts right? My voice cracks were _not _that bad, although having you giggling at him did not help anything.

Opal and I are almost at Yi. But after that, hopefully we'll get to come back to Republic City.

I love you. I'll see you soon, okay? I promise.

Love & miss you,  
>Kai<p>

P.S. I plan on getting every one of those hugs and kisses when I see you.

* * *

><p><strong>"Letters" is over. I hope you all enjoyed this; it's quite different from anything I've written before. I also could not help but get a little mushy, but I feel like it was pretty in character...? Lemme know if you thought anything was OOC. <strong>

**I'm still processing the fact that Kainora is canon and I'm so so happy. Thank you guys for all of your favourites, reviews and follows, they mean a lot! :D**


End file.
